I Don't Know You
by albino-yaoi
Summary: He doesn't know who he is, and he doesn't know where he's going. However, he's found by someone who seems to know everything about him. Juromaru fic.
1. Destination To Oblivion

Inspired by Mon Dieu A Penny's**_Spoils of War_** and Zaleone's **_An Unforseen Complication_**...yes...you should all go read them...yes, indeed...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This kind of wrote itself, really. It popped up on the screen and stayed there. Although...I've no more ideas for it! I doubt this is the end, so i'd **_REALLY_** appreciate it if someone could give me ideas in a review! If I don't get any, then this fic is just gonna die, I guess. At least until I get inspired by something somewhere, lol. Oh, and tell me what I could improve on, too! Anyway, on with the fic! (the end is rather sloppy, sorreh!) XP

* * *

I Don't Know You

The seemingly wounded demon stumbled over roots and stones from the forest floor. None would be able to guess his destination; he didn't even know it himself. He just wandered aimlessly, confused, hurt, frightened, and naked besides a bridle and chains. He didn't know how long he'd been wandering. He really didn't care, either. He just stumbled along, fell every now and then, got up, and repeated the process.

He never realized that eyes were watching him. Many, many eyes. His senses were dimmed, his own blood meddling with any other scents. However, the eyes and the demons that they belonged to were not hostile. Not to him, anyway. They knew his scent well. It was a scent of a demon not to be trifled with, less one wanted to be shredded to pieces, even though he was in such a weakened state.

Collapsing once more onto a small bed of grass, he decided to just lie there. What's the use of going somewhere when you don't even know where you're going? He would get up when he knew where his destination was. Problem was, he didn't know anything about the surroundings or places around him. So how would he know where to go?

Thoroughly confused, and much exhausted, his thoughts went blank. He didn't want to think anymore. So he just watched a fuzzy caterpillar crawl across a blade of grass near to him. Such a simple life it lived. He started to wonder what the insect's destination was, and soon his thoughts strayed back to where he would be going.

Sighing in perplexity and self-pity, he shut his eyes, marveling over the feeling of grass upon his naked abdomen and groin. Some parts felt good, where others were pricked by the small, green blades. Some of his cuts and wounds stung from the contact, but he took no notice. A slight wind blew through his hair, making it seem more peaceful. He slowly clenched his bloody hands, his fingers becoming slippery with the coppery substance, the chains around his wrists jingling ever so slightly. Very soon, his hands stopped moving, and his mind swayed away from reality, going into unconsciousness as he fell asleep.

His ice-blue eyes shot open, and he tried to scream. Nothing came out, however, but a small, pitiful gasp. His back hurt. A lot. Why? Why did it hurt so much? It was excruciating, sending his nerves in a bundle of frenzied pain. His arms were strung up above his head, and something was pulling on the chains around his wrist. He was being dragged across the ground, and he could feel the blood smeared across his backside. His hair was being pulled from underneath him, and his scalp burned.

"Uh…Koga, I think he's awake…"

"Is he?"

His arms fell, and the dragging stopped. He could hear footsteps around him, and he started breathing heavier, scared and confused. He opened his eyes and fearfully looked up. Angered blue eyes looked back down at him. He was so scared he felt like crying.

"You nasty, vile thing. I can't believe you're still alive. Then again, that mutt can't do anything right." The blue-eyed man said, glaring down at him. His long, black hair was held back into a high ponytail, his forehead hidden by a brown, fur sweatband. His shoulders were concealed by more fur, and his armor resembled a rogue's. Around his waist hung a fur pelt, a sword hanging on the left side of his waist, and a fluffy brown tail swaying in annoyance from behind him. His wrists were clad with fur bands, and below his knees were fur leg warmers, tied by a string to keep them on.

Two other demons wearing something similar were standing behind him, as if scared of the wounded demon lying on he ground. Little did they know, the injured demon was more scared of them than they were of him.

Koga stared down the monstrosity he hated, looking at his pain and fear-stricken eyes. _'Something's different about him.' _He thought, _'His eyes…they show emotion. Before…they were just mystified voids.' _Koga lifted his hand, as if to strike him, and raised his eyebrows when the demon cringed and shut his eyes tightly. Before, he wouldn't care if he was hit, let alone cringe.

"Uh…Koga, what're we gonna do with him? Shouldn't we go find Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"No! Don't be stupid! The last thing we need is that stupid puppy meddling with things again! He's the reason why this monster is still alive in the first place! That nasty brother of his is probably still alive and in his stomach again, too!"

Brother…? He had a brother? In his stomach? He meekly looked down at his abdomen, rather mortified at the thought. He blinked at all the blood spread across his stomach, then looked back up at Blue-Eyes.

"His brother was in his stomach? How?" one of the demons asked, looking down at the bloody abdomen of the demon they feared, if only slightly.

"I don't know the details. You know how Naraku is, though. Creating wicked, difficult beasts like him. He had to have a bridle on in order for his brother to stay in his guts."

The mask? He furrowed his brows and licked the inside of the metal around his mouth and nose. It tasted like dirt and blood, an unpleasant taste to his tongue. He tried to understand all the information that was just spoken, but huge holes were still left unfilled.

"So…What're we gonna do with him, Koga?"

He looked down again, staring at the blood-clad demon. "I don't know."

This, of course, caused much confusion and a few exasperated sighs.

"Maybe torture, mangle, beat, and cut him, and hope that Naraku feels it or something."

The demon widened his ice-blue eyes. He didn't want that! What had he done to deserve that? If he did do something, then he didn't remember it.

"That's mean, Koga; even for you."

"What d'you mean! He was born from Naraku! Just like Kagura! You know very well what that means!"

"Yeah, but…"

"Aw, screw it!"

A foot obscured his face and a sharp pain erupted from the side of his head. His vision blurred immensely, and black dots started to curtain his sight. The last thing he remembered were the chains clinking and a few words spoken before he went into unconsciousness: "What's his name, anyway?"

"Juromaru."

Please RR! And give me ideas! I'll give you coooooookies...;)


	2. Pondering Over The Unknown

Hi! Umm…Hope somebody's still reading this…? Anyway, I wrote this during classes at school, so…yeah. It's probably really crappy, but that's what flames and reviews are for, right? So tell meh what I can improve on and I need ideas for this fic XP I've named Koga's two 'companions' Kuragari and Yuki, simply because I don't know their real names. Yuki is the one with the spikey, white hair, and Kuragari is the other…Yesh…

Sorry if there's a lot of…boring stuff and no dialogue…I don't know why, that just happened Oo;

Warnings: Uh…hints/mentions of…sex/rape? Maybe? Meh XD

(:) scene or time changes…

'_Blah, blah' _thoughts

Many thanks to Infamous Act! I lurve you:gives cookies:

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

On with the fic…

**_Pondering Over The Unknown_**

Koga honestly didn't know what to do with him. Sure, the wolf demon wanted revenge in any way possible, but the situation just didn't seem right to him. The pale, sickly, weak being he had tracked down in the forest didn't seem to be the same individual he had fought a day before. Before, the purple haired demon had completely ignored the few punches and kicks that hit him, as if he didn't care. His blue eyes were dull, and devoid of emotion, but now…He'd flinched when Koga had raised his hand earlier, and his eyes showed fear, confusion, pain, and what startled Koga the most…intelligence.

The wolf demon pondered over the state of affairs, glancing at the unconscious and beaten demon every now and then. His naked form had been purposely placed on a series of rather sharp rocks inside of a small, abandoned cave. A shallow river flowed outside, much like Koga's own den, which was far away from where he was now. Koga wasn't stupid; if he had brought the monstrosity to his own home, he'd know where the wolf demon lived. Perhaps Juromaru had outlived his usefulness besides being a spy of sorts? The wolf demon didn't like the idea of Naraku knowing where his home den was located.

Koga's two companions, Kuragari and Yuki, had left by his order. He didn't want them poking and prodding, trying to find answers to all their questions. He had questions as well, and his mind was going into a muddled mess because of them.

'_What was so different about him? Why didn't I just kill him? He's a part of Naraku, just like Kagura! He attacked me, and that nasty brother of his had almost killed Kagome! The feeling is gone, though…As if his brother isn't there… But…what about the bridle? And shackles? I thought Naraku destroyed those. And what about all those bruises and cuts? I didn't hit him that much, and I'll be damned if that mangy mutt did. It's a possibility that he was attacked in the forest, but…' _

Koga didn't understand any of this. All he knew that the purple haired incarnation was alive, though brutally bruised and cut, and in no condition to fight anyone, especially not Koga. The shackles and bridle were back, and those eyes…Those haunting, pain filled sapphire eyes…Koga couldn't get them out of his mind.

The wolf demon looked back over at the prone, unconscious form, eyeing the bruises more carefully. He couldn't see them very well in the light that was provided from the cave entrance, so decided to cautiously walk closer, avoiding the sharp rocks upon the cave floor. It was only when he was a few feet away that he fully took in the horrific sight before him.

A large, purple-brown bruise was lain across the demon's right side of his abdomen, and a series of small, needlelike holes surrounded it. Small, circular blotches of discolored skin were visible all over his body, and rivers of half-dried blood caked his scarily pale features. The skin underneath the shackles had broken, causing small streams of blood to flow from his wrists and ankles. But what really got to Koga was the finger like marks upon the demon's thighs and the very, very slim scent of sex. The wolf demon didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Why hadn't he noticed the full extent of the demon's injuries before? Perhaps he was just so mad that the demon still had an existence on this earth, that he never noticed anything earlier.

Even more confused that he was, Koga walked back to the cave entrance and sat on a round rock, pondering over the new information he had just gotten.

Six days later and the demon still wasn't awake. All signs would point to the fact that he was dead, except for the shallow breathing and the slightest movement of his chest. He hadn't moved at all, not even a twitching finger or toe.

Koga was starting to get irritated. He was getting itchy to leave the small cave and go back to his own, but knew he couldn't. Every now and then, however, he would leave for a few hours, telling Yuki and Kuragari to look after the sleeping body of his enemy. His sanity was on the line; he hated sitting around, doing nothing. Whenever he had come back to the cave a few hours later, nothing had changed. Yuki and Kuragari were lounging around, and the purple haired demon was still fast asleep. It was starting to become routine.

Yuki and Kuragari were lying around once again, waiting for their leader to return. They both liked the occasional break from running around, trying to keep up with him. Lying around got difficult, too, though. They got bored quite often, and would occasionally go swimming in the shallow river right outside the cave. Sometimes they would talk about nothing, or laugh at old memories. Today was different, though. There was nothing to talk or laugh about, and they had already gone swimming. What else was there to do besides lie around?

A comfortable silence settled on them for an hour or two, until Yuki broke the silence.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?" was Kuragari's reply.

"THAT. Don't tell me you can't hear that!"

They both looked over at the cave mouth, and quickly scooted closer to each other in over-reacted fear.

"You think he's awake?"

"I sure hope not! Koga's not even here!"

They both whimpered in fear and helplessness as they scooted closer to the river and farther away from the cave. Unknown to them, Juromaru was suffering the exact same fear. He'd heard voices outside, along with rustling and whimpers. He scooted farther away from the cave mouth, and closer to the back wall of the cave, trying to ignore all the pain his movements caused him.

Koga was just starting to come back when he smelt heightened fear coming from the location he was heading. He quickly broke out into a run, and, thanks to the jewel shards, arrived at his destination in a matter of seconds. He found Yuki and Kuragari huddled together, right next to the river.

"K-Koga!" they both yelled out in relief. They quickly stood up and ran behind him, using him as a baby guard. In any other situation, he would have rolled his eyes at their antics, but this seemed rather serious. He started having second thoughts on his decision of keeping the demon alive. Perhaps he should have killed him while he was harmless and asleep. Too late now.

"Is he awake?" he asked them, wanting to make sure that that was what they were so scared of. They looked at each other for a moment, before Yuki replied, "W-we heard a noise inside the cave, so…" he drifted off. For all he knew, a rat could have knocked over a boulder or something of that sort.

The raven haired wolf demon glared towards the cave entrance; "Stay here," he stated, before walking forward.

Ooh. Cliffy. Sorta. Uhm…review and I'll give you cookies! Give me ideas and I'll make your dreams come true! (not like that, you perverts Oo)

P.S. : Ideas are loved.

P.S. again: …much loved


	3. Melancholy Crickets

Yaaaaaaay! An update! …that's probably a piece of crap. Nothing really...happens. So it's kinda boring, heh. I wrote this during math, lol. There's probably millions of mistakes, but oh well. Some things might not make sense, but bear with me. Sorry it's kinds short…

Thanks to my reviewers, they enthused me write more :)

000000 is the time or scene changes

**Chapter 3: Melancholy Crickets**

The shadow stalked closer, and Juromaru's fear heightened even more so. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up, his eyes widened, and his stomach lurched. He shuffled back as far as he could go and let out a soft, pathetic whimper. His chains clanked together, and his wounds screamed out in protest. He was suddenly very cold, and started to wrap himself in a tight ball. This only caused him even more pain, but he was too scared to take notice; his mind was on the figure looming towards him.

To put it short, he was absolutely terrified.

He was so scared that tears started falling down his cheeks, and small whimpers escaped from his throat. The shadow was right in front of him; he could hear it breathing, and a low, almost inaudible growl came from its throat. Juromaru shakily covered his head with shackled hands, as if expecting a blow from the shadow before him.

A blow was not dealt upon him, but his wrists were grabbed away from his head. He let out a small cry in fear as the shadow gripped his wrists tighter, the shackles bruising his already wounded skin. The shadow was so close he could feel its hot breath, and for a moment he thought that it was going to eat him. He let out a small whine at the thought.

Koga let go of him when he realized the demon was obviously terrified of him. At least he knew who was in control, though. He grabbed his wrists to make sure the demon wouldn't claw at him, but it didn't seem like he wanted any contact at all. Not even hurting the enemy, A.K.A, Koga.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" the wolf-demon growled out, staring hard at the curled up, sniveling demon in front of him. After a couple moments of staring at the demon's hand-covered head, he decided to go back to the entrance of the cave and just watch him. Koga's sudden absence didn't cause any chance in the demon's behavior; he was still cowering in a corner of the small cave, his hands upon his head and his knees curled up to his chest.

Koga had questions for the demon, but he wasn't even sure if he could talk. He could definitely think, though, that was for sure. The raven locked wolf-demon began to ponder again, trying to find the missing pieces to this impossible puzzle. He shot one last glance at the bruised and whimpering monstrosity before walking out of the cave, leaving a confused and terrified Juromaru behind.

0000000000

Kuragari and Yuki sat by the fire, staring into the dancing flames with mild interest. A slight breeze caused the yellow blaze to reach out in one direction, and also caused the two wolf-demons to subconsciously snuggle closer to the warmth of the fire. Five fish were brutally shoved on sticks, their eyes white and scales browned by the small inferno.

The third member of the small band was a few feet away from the fire, leaning against the entrance of the cave and waiting for the fish to finish cooking. His dulled eyes stared up at the sky in a feeble attempt to count the billions of stars as his heightened hearing listened to the calming sound of chirping crickets.

"Hey, Koga? I think the fish is done."

The raven-haired demon slightly sniffed the air before walking over to the fire and settling himself on a series of stones. Yuki handed him a shish-kabobbed fish as he chewed on his own, the flavor bringing wonders to his mouth.

Whatever was left of the fish had been casually thrown toward the cave entrance, the previous eaters not noticing where the scraps had been hurled. The three now sat around the fire, and uncomfortable silence settling on them as Yuki and Kuragari kept shooting glances Koga's way.

"What do you want?" came an irritated response to all the obvious looks. "You've been doing that every time I come back here, so what is it?"

Kuragari looked at Yuki for a moment before stuttering a quiet reply. "Well…it's just that you haven't really told us anything about Juromaru and…" He trailed off. It was quite strange for Koga not to brag about the demons he had fought or killed, and this "Juromaru" seemed to unnerve Koga in ways that worried his companions. It might have been because he was born from Naraku, like Kagura, but one could never be sure. Their leader had always bragged about his quarrels with Kagura, so it didn't make any sense to them that he wouldn't do the same with Juromaru.

"And what? What do you want to know?" Koga's arms crossed as he sent icy glares at his two accompanying companions, who, somehow, got to the totally opposite side of the fire within seconds.

Koga waited patiently, and once the other two wolf-demons realized he wasn't going to chew them out or hit them, Kuragari spoke up once again. "Well…We know his name's Juromaru, he's one of Naraku's minions, and his brother is supposedly in his stomach. And…we know this is a stupid question, but…what can he really do?"

Kuragari and Yuki gulped as Koga picked himself up and loomed over the fire, his cerulean eyes staring into the flames. "He's fast. Maybe even faster then me," he admitted quietly, "his brother's just as fast as he is, and the little bastard can go underground."

"Oh...he's really that fast?" Yuki faltered, both he and Kuragari surprised by Koga's admittance to the demon's speed. Koga nodded slightly as he grit his teeth, evoking the fight he had had with the violet-haired duo. The two wolf-demons stared at their leader, both silently wondering if that was what was unnerving him so much. Koga's speed was, after all, extremely important to him, and the fight with Juromaru could've taken a blow at his pride in some way.

"Then…shouldn't we kill him now? While he's weak and wounded?" Yuki suggested. Kuragari stared at him for a moment. Sometimes he wondered if Yuki could read his mind.

Koga just stood there and stayed silent. He pondered over that before, and it made perfect sense to kill the demon now and save the hassle, abut something in the back of his mind told him not to. A few things about the demon's behavior and obvious wounds brought up practically unbelievable options to think about. Perhaps Juromaru was being controlled during the fight. By whom, though? Naraku? Questions once again plagued his mind, and he was starting to get a headache from too much thinking.

His storm of thoughts and the eerie and uncomfortable silence came to a sudden halt when small stones clashed together near the cave entrance. Koga's attention immediately focused on where the sound had come from, and his head jerked towards the cave. Yuki and Kuragari huddled together and got to the other side of the fire and Koga's feet. They weren't able to use him as a baby guard for long, however. He had jumped away and was creeping over to the cave entrance, being extra careful to remain silent.

Once he had reached the edge of darkness, he peered down at a pale, bruised and shackled hand that was feeling around for the leftover fish that had been subconsciously thrown. Koga made a note to smack his companions for their stupidity later. He glared down at the thin, bony fingers before suddenly stomping on them right before they reached the mutilated fish. A muffled yet loud yelp erupted, and the hand beneath his foot tried to pull back, desperately trying to get away.

However, the harder the hand was pulled, the harder Koga squished down onto it. Another shackled hand came out to grab Koga's ankle, but the grip was weak, and the wolf-demon paid no heed to it. The weakened demon finally stopped pulling on his hand, and just sobbed discontentedly s he waited in pain for the abusive foot to be removed.

After a couple moments of listening to the violet-haired demon sob, he finally removed his foot and watched as the hand was immediately jerked away. He stood there for a moment before picking up the discarded fish bones and throwing them into the nearby river. The vile creature called Juromaru didn't deserve anything to eat.

He walked back over to the fire and sat down, the only sound in the listless night being muffled sobs and the melancholic sounds of chains being dragged back further into the cave.

The crickets had stopped chirping.

00000

Reviews would be nice! AND IDEAS EVEN BETTER! XD


	4. Pitiful Creature

Dude! OMFG! I updated! It's a MIRACLE!

Sorry it took so long, but I had major writer's block on this story. I already knew the main plot, but the things in-between…just…weren't there. (dies)

This chapter has like…no dialogue. Only a few lines, though not much. I'm sorry, there'll be more next chapter, I promise! I'm not very fond of this chapter, but...well I had to post SOMETHING, right? XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (though I wouldn't mind owning Juromaru XD)

On with the fic!

**_Pitiful Creature_**

0000

He simply sat there, his mind numb, and his body shivering from the cold night air, though sweat was visible on his pale skin. His stomach hurt profusely, and every now and again he would bend over to vomit whatever was making his stomach so upset, expecting it to come up into his bridle. There wasn't any food or water in his stomach, however, only the vast emptiness of gases and fluids his body naturally produced. Because of that, he simply dry heaved, though he could taste the bile that threatened to purge from his throat. This only made him even more miserable, and he began to cry in despair. His cheeks quickly became wet from his tears, and snot ran down his nose like a river. It dribbled all the way down to his chin, and pooled there around the bottom of his bridle.

He huddled into himself and curled up in a ball, trying to kill the pain that wracked his entire body. He coughed violently, and his huddled state only caused it to be worse. His throat hurt from the lack of water, and the coughing made his esophagus feel like it was on fire. Every cough caused a sharp pain to shoot itself around his chest, and he would cough even more at the pain; thus repeating the process. He suddenly fell over on his side, his body too weak to even sit up.

He closed his eyes tightly as his hands wrapped around his stomach in a vain attempt to make it stop hurting. His body shook with his sobs, and he coughed even harder because of the mucus trailing down his throat and inside of his mouth. Tears literally poured out of his eyes and onto the rocks he was laying upon, decorating them with small, dark circles. Caked blood flaked off his cheek as he subconsciously rubbed against the cold, merciless stones.

He cried until his stomach stopped hurting, and his throat had gotten even worse than it had been before. He breathed heavily, finding it difficult to grasp the seemingly thinning air. The bridle around most of his face just made it even harder, as did the mucus pooled inside of it. He tried licking it all up, but after swallowing, it would just make it even harder for him to breathe; not to mention another lump to add to his throat.

He laid there, his body bruised and broken, and his mind a jumbled mess. The darkness of the cave caused a great fear and paranoia to erupt in his confused and overactive imagination. He began seeing things with his tear-stained eyes; monsters with huge tusks, threatening to eat him, a flower that turned into a snake, and demons by the dozens. His eyes began to roll in the back of his head, and he twitched slightly before losing consciousness, and leaving the imagined demons behind.

If someone were to touch his sweaty forehead, they would discover that he had a fever.

0000

He awoke to something dragging him by the chains around his wrists, much like he had the first time he encountered Blue-Eyes. However, unlike last time, he was being dragged over rocks instead of soft grass and plants. He rolled his head over, his eyes glazed as he stared at the end of his feet, watching the bloody trail that he left behind. He moaned slightly, though it only came out as a sort of gurgle.

He was suddenly dropped from the thing that was dragging him, and his hands fell to the ground, the chains following not long after. He heard footsteps, and memories flashed back to events that happened days ago. He saw a naked foot next to his stomach, then move up to his chin. It slightly nudged at his face until he was looking straight forward, up to the sky. He blinked tiredly, trying to find the shadow's face, though unsuccessful due to the sun shining in his eyes. He let out a pitiful cough, and the foot nudged his head off to the side. He saw another foot on the other side of his stomach, but it didn't molest his face, unlike the other one had. Instead, it simply stayed by his side, the toes wiggling slightly.

A shadow suddenly obscured all his view, and he groaned when something picked him up from under his arms. He was dragged up off the ground, his feet no longer touching the cold stone beneath him. His head slumped forward to his chest, and he closed his eyes to try and rid the intense headache that was attacking his forehead.

"Look at me, you piece of filth." A recognized voice snarled.

He looked up, struggling to keep his head above his own neck. His eyes tried to roll to the back of his head, but he desperately tried to keep them focused on the thing that had said those words to him, and also the thing that was effortlessly holding him above the ground.

He was met with narrowed, sapphire blue eyes and a tanned, handsome face. He guessed it to be a man, from the voice and from its features. Dark, raven hair covered part of his forehead, the rest by a fur headband. Small ears protruded from each side of its head, and if you would look closely you would be able to see that they were pointed.

The man had his lips upturned into a scowl, and his nose was slightly wrinkled up. It dawned to the lilac-haired demon that he probably smelled. He flushed at this thought and looked away, causing the man to stare back at him curiously. He blinked his eyes tiredly, wanting to be put down so he could huddle up and die. The icy glare that the man had given him hadn't helping the way he felt, and he desperately wanted to shrink away into nothingness.

He breathed shallowly through his mouth, and swallowed heavily, the sound loud enough to be heard by the man holding him up like a child. He sniffled within his bridle before licking his lips. He found the ground much more interesting than the intense stare of the man holding him.

"Uh…Koga, what're you gonna do with him?"

He heard the voice come from his other side: the only other blind spot besides his back. He'd heard that voice before, too, though he couldn't place a face to go with it. The man holding him suddenly growled before looking behind his shoulder, slightly shifting the captive within his grip.

"He reeks! Can't you smell it? He's stinking up the entire campsite!"

The shackled demon swallowed nervously and flushed even more in embarrassment. He didn't want to displease his holder, but his stench might mean he wouldn't be eaten. Who would want to eat something that smelled bad? Perhaps he would be thrown out into the woods, alive, and he wouldn't have to go through the bowels of some hungry demon and end up a stinking pile along some forgotten trail.

He blinked dazedly, confused at his own thoughts. It was amazing he could even think straight in the state he was in. He was wounded and with a fever, and most of his wounds had become infected, making it even worse.

"Well…yeah, we can smell it, but…you didn't answer our question. Are you just going to throw him out?"

The lilac-haired demon's hopes went up, wanting to be thrown out as the other demon had suggested. This hope, however, died as his holder spoke.

"No. He's going to take a BATH!"

His face had been smacked, and he was suddenly thrown backwards, his limbs flying apart as far as they could possibly go with the shackles on. His bridle had come off, and his face felt rather vulnerable without it.

Sharp little needles suddenly stabbed into him as a bitter frostiness wrapped him in its cold arms. He tried to gasp, but was only met with a mouth full of water. He began coughing, and trying to get air to enter his lungs, but this only made more water enter his mouth and go down his throat. Adrenaline suddenly kicked in, ridding him of any of his previous weakness. He began flailing in an unhealthy manner, trying to desperately get to the surface of the water, where he saw a shadow staring down at him. The shackles and chains only made this task much more difficult, and the burning sensation that erupted all over his body made him even weaker than before. The adrenaline died down as his lungs felt as if they were about to explode. His eyes began to shut, and darkness took him as his body went limp. Koga had stupidly thrown the demon into the water.

For the monstrosity called Juromaru could not swim.

0000

Albino-Yaoi: Zomg, a cliffy! XD Don't worry, I won't kill Juro-chan. He's too cool to kill twice!

Juromaru: Twice?

Albino-Yaoi: You died in the series itself (cries)

Juromaru: Mm…I see.

Albino-Yaoi: Reviews are much loved and praised! Hell, I have a shrine for 'em with candles and everything! (hint, hint)

Juromaru: A shrine? O.O You're a freak.

Albino-Yaoi: XD


End file.
